Molybdenum-ruthenium metal powder is used as a high temperature braze for molybdenum parts. The most typical compositions are from about 35% to about 45% by weight Ru and the balance Mo. The critical aspect of the braze is to have a uniform composition in the powder such that melting occurs uniformly over a very narrow temperature range throughout the braze. In the past, blends of fine pure Mo powder and pure Ru powder were made. Brazes made using this method tend to be nonuniform in composition resulting in melting occurring at different temperatures within a braze. A second method is to blend -325 mesh Ru powder with MoO.sub.3 and reduce the mixture at 1200.degree. C. After reduction the coarse powder is then milled to produce a -325 mesh material. This process is very time consuming and gives poor yields, although the product is acceptable.